


A Welcome Invasion

by whatlighttasteslike (waitingforeleven)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Making Out, Meta, post 3x17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 02:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9269093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingforeleven/pseuds/whatlighttasteslike
Summary: My interpretation of what happens when the camera cuts to black after Fitzsimmons' 3x17 kiss.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fitzsimmons Winter Rewatch! It's sort of a fic/meta combination bc I had a lot of feelings that never got written down months ago. Enjoy!

“One of my prized possessions, that is. And I don’t know why it makes any significance to–”

“Okay.”

She interrupts his tangent with her lips. He’s done enough teasing for the night.

She curls her hand around his collar and feels him grip her waist. There’s more passion behind this kiss, less gentle than the one they fell into moments ago. But it doesn’t share the same force as their first kiss in the lab, which felt unexpected and overwhelming and confusing. This kiss, this is something they share. It represents an understanding. That they want to move forward together, no longer arguing or avoiding the subject. It’s something they can hold onto to no matter what happens with Hive, or the Inhumans, or the rest of the team.

It’s a little foreign, this completely welcome invasion of space. Over the span of their friendship, they’ve cried in each others arms, shared emotional embraces from the relief of knowing the other is alive, and held each other’s hands countless times for comfort. But _this_. This is a new kind of invasion. The way her hands travel to curl around his neck. The way they stop for half a moment to catch their breaths only to dive back in for more. The way his hands move slowly down her back to the hem of her jumper, teasing her by nearly creeping underneath. They no longer hold onto the fear of stepping too far or saying too much. Because their physical touches match their emotional states completely.

The other foreign feeling is how they both openly and wholeheartedly _want_ this. Yes, Fitz was the one to make the first declaration after so many missed opportunities. And Jemma spoke of how much it meant to her that he would go to the ends of the universe just to save her. But for the first time, their feelings and declarations are finally in sync. In different ways and at different moments, they both assumed that they loved each other more just colleagues. More than just partners. More than just best friends.

Tonight is different.

Tonight, they’ve reached equilibrium.

Tonight, _they know_.

As they move together in an endless give and take, Jemma can’t help it as her mind suddenly wanders. She feels his hands skimming up her back, feeling her beneath. Just a single layer of fabric separates his fingertips from igniting a fire within her skin. She wants to go further, to prove how much she adores him physically and emotionally. But she doesn’t need to prove anything. And it’s too soon.

And yet.

_We can’t waste anymore time._

She shifts to balance more of her weight on his lap and deepens their kiss. He follows her lead, moving his hands down to her hips to assist in cradling her closer to his body. She’s nearly riding him now, their breaths becoming more desperate, the need to feel more, to discover each other physically building between each kiss.

But they don’t get ahead of themselves. Maybe it’s their supposed psychic link or just the exhaustion from the day’s work, but together, they begin to slow their movements, savoring the last specks of this moment, but knowing there are many more to come. They share the understanding that this is probably not the time to shed all of their boundaries with each other. They have that to look forward to.

Jemma pulls her lips back from his, but they continue to press their foreheads together. She takes a deep breath as she watches him lick his lips. Staring at each other, they are unable to help the soft giggles they let escape as they give in to the sheer glee of this moment. She’s about to pull back further to get a better look at his expression when he suddenly pulls her into his arms.

And then they’re just wrapped up in each other quietly, relishing in a familiar and warm embrace, breathing each other in like they’ve done countless times before. Jemma wraps her arms around his neck to pull him as close to her as possible. She has to admit that this is quite nice as well, even compared to the top-notch make-out session they just experienced.

She loosens her grip around his neck to begin painting his cheeks with soft kisses. He smiles through her affection, finally breaking through their silence. “I can’t wait for more of this.”

She pulls back to see his face. “Good. I like to believe I’m a stellar kisser, thanks very much.”

“No, I mean, yes, of course I’m excited for _that_. But it’s not just that. I mean just _being_ like this. I don’t know what I’m saying…” he lowers his head to find the right words.

“I do.” She squeezes his shoulder to reassure him. She knows this is a heavy moment for him. He was the first to realize that this is so much more than friendship. She can only imagine his agony of wanting this and not knowing what to do about it. Now, she can assure him that they’re both finally on the same page. Now, it's not about declarations or grand gestures. It's about them being themselves, and that's enough. 

She shifts, moving out of his lap so she can sit next to him against his bed. He doesn’t let her go far as he drapes his arm around her shoulders and presses his lips to the top of her head. “We nearly got blown up today,” he says into her hair. “I was gonna kiss you in the hallway if Coulson hadn’t shown up.” He pulls back to see her face, raising his eyebrows in a somewhat sultry expression.

She let’s out a soft chuckle. “Oh, _really_.”

“Yeah, make a big grand gesture of it.”

She pulls at his hand and cradles it between her own, bringing it to her lips.

“I like this version better.”

“Yeah. Me too.”


End file.
